The present invention relates to the field of control systems for actuating optical elements.
Electrically controlled movable optical elements such as tip-tilt mirrors are often employed for telescopic tracking or viewing of various objects. In accordance with the prior art, a substantial plurality of mirror actuators are affixed to one side of a mirror to be pointed in various directions. The actuators move the mirror by different amounts so that the mirror as a whole points in a given selected direction, and such amounts are proportional to electrical control signals applied to the input circuits of the actuators. Since there are often many actuators affixed to the movable mirror, numerous different control voltages are individually applied to the actuators to cause a given selected mirror orientation. This means that a large number of control voltages which differ from one another must be individually generated.